


little things

by kittymills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Customs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, allurance, background Sheith - Freeform, moving in, no s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: On the IGF Atlas, Lance & Allura's relationship moves into a new phase.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should post this because this is a word sprint exercise for my writing bootcamp but it's complete and the allurance tag needs more love soooo here you are. It's not s8 compliant - basically anything after the allurance date doesn't exist, no altean colony found, no haggar etc.

Lance stands in the doorway to her quarters on the IGF Atlas with a galaxy garrison issue duffle bag slung over his shoulder and an upward twist to his lips.

“Are you sure about this?”

Allura smiles and tugs him out of the hallway and into her room. He lets out a small yelp under the force of her strength but the door has barely had time to slide closed before she knocks the bag from his shoulder and loops her arms around his neck.

Blue stares into blue.

“Lance, I have never been so sure about anything in a very long time.”

Just like that, he relaxes against her, his customary grin coming to the fore just before he leans in to kiss her. He tastes like coffee and the sweetcakes Hunk is so fond of making. “I still can’t believe Coran actually agreed to this.”

She’s distracted by his kiss long enough that she almost misses what he says. Reluctantly, she draws back and her brows furrow.

“Coran?”

Lance lifts an eyebrow. “Yeah,” he says slowly. “He made me jump through a million hoops just to even as you on a date. I can’t believe he hasn’t hunted me down about moving into your quart- oh, oh no.” Lance’s eyes grow wide and he steps back. “He doesn’t know, does he? This is it. This is how I’m going to die-“

“Lance,” she grips his wrist tightly, preventing him from trying to scoop back up his duffle bag and bolting out the door. “Coran is like a second father to me, but he does not have a say in who I choose to invite into my roo-”

“Does he know that?” Lance yelps. “Because I’m pretty sure he was serious about those letters of commendation when I asked him about our date!”

That throws her, and for a second she has the mental image of Coran staring Lance down and spouting a host of Altean rules and etiquette . None of which mattered anyway. Not anymore.

The pang in her chest that accompanies the thought never gets any easier. Instead she tries to focus on something else.

“Why _did_ you go to him before our date anyway?”

Lance stares at her, dusty pink blooming across his cheeks. “Because, uh. I wanted to ask him what to do. You know. To make it special. I really wanted to make it special.”

Allura’s heart swells inside her chest. Lance’s earnestness was something she found herself especially fond of. And she’s touched that he cared enough to ask.

“It was,” she says gently, thinking back to that night. Her mind had still been so full of the war, her heart still smarting from loneliness, but when he had confessed his feelings to her without expecting anything in return, she knew that the one thing she hadn’t let herself hope for had been right under her nose all along. “But Lance, I don’t need Coran’s permission.”

Lance looks wary. “Are you sure? Because-“

She lifts a hand to press it against his mouth. “Shh. I am very sure.”

Then she replaces her hand with her mouth.

* * *

They both turn off their comms and lock the door to her quarters. Lance hadn’t brought much. His duffle bag consisted of a few spare uniforms, a photo frame of his family that he places next to the hologram of her parents, a scraggly stuffed toy from his childhood and a handful of face creams he stashed in the bathroom.

The photograph from their first date he sticks to the wall above their bed, right above his pillow.

“That was the night my life changed,” she says softly as he shuffles back and looks around proudly at their shared space. His guitar already rested against one wall, brought over on an earlier visit and a tatted paperback novel sat on the self. It wasn’t just her space now. It was theirs. A little space on the Atlas that was just for them. It made her feel like she belonged somewhere for the first time in forever, which felt almost like a betrayal to acknowledge. The castleship had been home, but for too long it felt like a tomb. Her heart ached when she thought about it, and all it represented but seeing the splash of blue nestled against the soft pink in their wardrobe made the ache easier to bear.

It was the little things that would get them through the rest of this war. The little things that remind her of all she still had left to fight for. A future with Lance and the family she had found.

She expects Lance to sidle over to her to kiss her, to undress her so they can follow the earth tradition that Rizavi had told her about, something about christening the room, but he turns back to his duffle bag and rummages around inside it, his arm disappearing up into the elbow as he mutters to himself.

“Where is… damn, I’m sure it was- ah, ha!”

He pulls his hand out, now clenched into a fist then quickly dumps the empty duffle bag to the floor before kicking it to the side. She’s too confused by the suddenly wary expression on his face to bother to tell him where he should store the bag. He approaches her slowly then draws her to sit beside him on the bed.

A flutter of butterflies appears unexpectedly in her stomach.

“Lance? What’s wrong?”

He huffs quietly. “Look, Coran may not know about this but my mother does and… well, there are some earth traditions that are more important to us than others.”

Allura thinks about the winking and nudge Rizavi had given her compared to the seriousness that adorns Lance’s face now, she knows this has to be an entirely different kind of tradition.

Earth was still so strange.

Before he says anything more, Lance unfolds his fingers. In the center of his palm rests a simple, but beautiful, silver band.

“It’s not sparkly like I know you like, and I promise one day, after this war is over, I’m going to get you the biggest, sparkliest rock I can find, but for now… I want you to wear this.”

“Oh. Oh, Lance-“

Allura has been on Earth long enough to know what the band symbolizes. She tries to speak, only to find her eyes suddenly well up as Lance picks up her hand and solemnly holds the ring at the end of her finger.

“Allura, I promise to love you for all of my days, through every reality, every dream. You are my family now. And I am yours, if you want me?”

Allura’s voice feels so thick in her throat. “I do,” she whispers. Her heart is so full of love for his man. For how much they had both grown, for what they had grown between them born of trust and admiration and kindness. “I do want you, Lance. I love you.”

He smiles as he slides the ring down onto her finger. The platinum band is pale against her dark skin. It fits her like it was made for her but Lance goes on to tell her it once belonged to his great grandmother. It has a history, it has a story, it has love etched into it, much like they do.

With the band around safely around her finger, she wraps her arms around Lance and hugs him tight. Her cheeks are damp, but so are his.

It’s not until later, after they’ had peeled the clothes from their bodies and messed up the crisp sheets that she raises her hand to stare at the band around her finger.

“How did you know?” she asks in the quiet. “How did you know about Altean marriage ceremonies, if you didn’t talk to Coran?”

Lance shifts, rolling over to prop his head up on his palm. “Romelle,” he tells her with a small shrug. “Rizavi has a big mouth, by the way. Even bigger than mine.”

Allura tries to ignore the pink on her cheeks. “Romelle told you?” For some strange reason, Allura had wondered if the Alteans on the colony still did things in the old ways. So much had changed that Allura often felt like a relic when speaking with Romelle.

“Yeah,” Lance continues. He drops a kiss to her bare shoulder. “She told me that it’s not like how we do it. That it’s private. No… no big parties or fanfare. Pretty awesome that the ring tradition is the same though. That’s handy.”

Allura thinks back to the smattering of weddings on Earth after Sendak was defeated. The bigger the party, the better it seemed. Shiro and Keith’s wedding lasted for three days.

“When we get back, we’ll have a party. A big one.”

Lance’s smile grows wide. “Yeah? My mom would love that.”

“Yes,” she says firmly, smiling at the way he beams. He might not be Altean and she might not be human, but together, they’ll forge something new.

She wraps her arm around him and tugs him back down onto the sheets.


End file.
